Happy Birthday Egderp
by SukiWilliams
Summary: Its Johns Birthday, and Dave has some presents for the other. Post sBurb session. Sadstuck!


**Hayo~ I dont own this, i wish i did...i mean, i dont own the characters but the idea is mine. Anyways, yeah...^^**

The blonde sat in his car, as if waiting for someone to come out of the house so they could go somewhere. It wasnt any special day, or a special time, he just felt like he should be there. Shaking his head he drive off, flowers in the seat next to him. Anyone besides his friends would think he was going to pick up a special friend for the night. That wasnt the case here. Pulling into the store parking lot, he parked and shut off the engine before getting out and going in. He had to look for some magic and joke stuff. He knew what John liked and what he didnt. Paying for that and, just to be ironic, some Betty Crocker cake mix. He knew how mad the other would be when he saw the logo. He hated Betty Crocker. The thought of his face when he would laugh then proceeded to throw it back at Dave made the blonde smile. He loved messing with the derptastic brunette. It was his favorite past time. Getting back into the car, he started the drive to his apartment to pick up a few things that he might need. You never know whats gonna happen when you travel. Avoiding Cal and the copious amounts of plush rumps, he went to his room, packing a bag of clothes and extra things that me might need for the road, food and water, some energy drinks.

He didnt feel like sleeping, and hadnt since a few weeks ago. He hadn't been taking his meds either. So much shit has happened that made him not want to take them. Red eyes blink behind dark sunglasses as he gets back into the car and starts the drive to Washington, his mind wandering the whole way there until he reaches about halfway there and has to pull over. Leaning on the steering wheel, his depression sets in. All the thoughts from when it happened flooding back to him. _How will i get by without him...? He was my world, my best friend. No, he will always be my best friend. Forever and always like we promised. _He tugged at the string on his finger. The red string of fate. He and John had made them when they started dating. He hadnt taken his off since they were made. He knew John still had his on. Even at the ceremony he remembered seeing it on his finger and smiling softly to himself. Nothing had made him happier than that moment, except for the time spent with John. The moments he will always cherish and never let go.  
Shaking his head he took a deep, shaky breath. Almost there. Only another couple hundred miles to go and he would be there. He would be able to talk to his beloved John again. Have a conversation with him again. A small smile slipped onto his lips as he drove, getting closer with each mile. Soon, he wasnt even able to hold it back, he wanted to get there as fast as he could. Nothing would stand in his way anymore. Tomorrow was his Birthday, and he remembered John asking for exactly what he had picked up. Glad he knew the other inside and out, up and down, forwards and backwards. The sun started coming up along the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful shades of pinks, purples, blues and oranges. Yawning, he pulled up to a motel and asked for a room. Grabbing the key, he went into the room and threw his stuff on the bed, pulling out clean clothes and shower stuff, he showered. Taking about an hour to do so, he needed to look the best for his little Egderp. After, he walked to his car wearing his black pants, a red dress shirt, and a white blazer with his signature broken record on the right side of the chest. Backing out and driving to where he was to meet John, he felt nervous. It had been a while since the two had seen each other. The parking lot was deserted, but he knew that the other was already there, he never left. It was almost impossible for him to leave anyways.

Carrying the bag of tricks, Dave made his way to a certain spot, the same one that he had been going to once a month, no matter snow, rain, or anything else, the same day every month he was there for the past year and a half. Nothing was ever going to change that, even when he was old and could barely drive, he would still come to this spot. When he passed, he would be placed in the plot of land that was right next to the one he stood in front of. He placed the bag down and sat on the ground, crossing his legs.

"Happy Birthday my little Egderp..." He looked at the headstone _John Egbert-April 13, 1983-July 6, 2012 _"You have no idea how much i miss you..." his voice cracked as he talked, tears pooling and threatening to fall. "No idea how much i still love and wish you were here with me...instead of me being here, talking to you." He pulled out the gifts and placed them on the grave. "I got you these...i remember how you were always saying you wanted more...trickster stuff..." His voice cracked more as he talked, tears rolling down his cheeks. "And then theres this. I thought...thought it would be ironic if i got you this, but...hell...i dont know what im doing anymore John...I dont know anymore. Jade and Rose stopped talking to me. They blame me for what happened to you, because i couldnt stop it. I couldnt stop Gamzee...what type of bestbro cant protect his bestbro and lover...? Obviously me, because i suck. I suck so hard." He bowed his head, quietly letting the tears fall. "I...I also thought you would like to have these, you always bugged me about them." he pulled out an extra pair of sunglasses. "You always looked like a big goof with them on, but you were my big goof." he smiles softly and stood, looking up into the sky. "I have to go now John, but Ill be back next month, alright?" he sniffed and placed the flowers on the grave. Tulips, light yellow and blue to be exact. They were his favorite colors, he was even buried with those colors on.  
Turning to leave, Dave looked back, feeling eyes on him. It happened every time. If only he knew that John was still there and sat with him every month, listening to him and wishing he had stayed away from Gamzee like he was told to, he would still be alive and with Dave.  
"I love you Dave, and I always will." he reached out, his ghostly figure hugging the blondes body before he sniffled and wiped his eyes, getting into his car and driving away. "I wait for you to come back and we can talk again Davie..." He smiled his buck toothed smile and went back to his grave, looking over the toys he had gotten, smiling softly as he faded away to nothing.


End file.
